Off Course
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [NaruSasu] AU. They were bound to get lost from the beginning with Naruto as navigator.


**I didn't expect to have this out so soon, but inspiration hit and I found myself done with this really quickly. It only took me a week to finish. It helps that I really enjoyed writing it as well. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Reviews are loved~!**

_**Warning: This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. OOCness. No beta. My first lemon! **_

_**This contains my first lemon. I'm sorry if it is bad, but I tried. I'll get better as I start writing them more often. **_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke would be having sex.**

* * *

_Off Course_

* * *

Maps are evil.

This is why Naruto is supposed to be the one driving. He isn't supposed to be in the passenger seat with a stupid wrinkled map in his hands. He is supposed to be gripping the steering wheel, not the rough paper they make maps out of.

Sasuke knows Naruto has never been good with maps. When they were in college he got them lost for days there first visit home. They missed half of their vacation because of that. Sasuke should have learned his lesson, yet Naruto finds himself starting at the lines in confusion, trying to figure out how to read the thing.

"Dammit, teme. Why the fuck am I the one with the map?" Naruto growls, turning it upside down to see if it will make any more sense. It doesn't and he quickly turns it back, glancing over the lines to try and figure out where the hell they are.

He isn't going to tell Sasuke yet, but he knows they are already lost. They took the wrong exit about twenty minutes ago and Naruto hasn't been able to find their location since. Sasuke is going to kill him, but he is the one who put Naruto in charge of the map.

"I'm not risking you crashing my brand new car. Turn the damn map the right way. It's sideways," Sasuke snaps, obviously annoyed. Naruto does what he says and notices the state is definitely the right way now. Or he hopes it is the right way now. "Idiot, I don't know why you can't read a damn map." Naruto turns his blue eyes to glare at the raven.

"You know I can't read maps, teme. I've never been good with direction. Hence, I got us lost half the time when driving home from school. It took me two years to finally know the way home," Naruto explains, because this is Sasuke's fault. He should have never let Naruto even lay eyes on the map, nonetheless navigate this trip.

"Fine. Get us off the highway so we can switch spots, dobe." Naruto lets out a sigh of relief and tells him to just turn off the next exit. He has no idea where they are so it doesn't matter what exit they take. Sasuke does take the exit and as they drive off they realize that probably wasn't a good idea. The place is run down and is just a complete dump. Naruto doesn't even see a nice place that isn't run down, down the whole length of the road.

"I think we should try the next exit," Naruto suggests. He notices Sasuke nod out of the corner of his eye and he turns back onto the highway. Naruto lets out a sigh when the place is behind them and Sasuke picks up his speed to try the next exit.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Uh...no?"

"Seriously? You have no idea?" Naruto shakes his head, sinking in his set, ashamed. "Naruto! How the hell are we lost?! I marked the damn route on the map for you!"

"Wait! That's what those lines where for? I though we got a defect map."

Sasuke lets out a sigh, teeth clenched together obviously trying to hold back. The knuckles gripping the steering wheel are white and Sasuke looks like he is about to break the wheel in half with his bare hands. Naruto laughs nervously, turning his gaze out the window. "When did we get off that path?" Sasuke manages to get out without raising his voice too much. Naruto can hear the strain in his words. He is obviously trying to hold back his anger, at least while they are in the car in the middle of the highway. Naruto will probably get it when they stop.

"I'd say about five minutes after we got onto the highway."

"That was five hours ago! We are probably my going in the complete wrong direction! You idiot!"

The anger radiating off Sasuke makes Naruto wish he could just run away right now. He knows he messed up but Sasuke doesn't have to be so hard on him. It's all Sasuke's fault for putting him in charge of the map anyway. He's never even been able get places with a GPS before and Sasuke wants him reading maps.

The car swerves out of the lane and off the highway. This time the city is nice, people driving around and going to the restaurants just off the exit. Naruto lets out a small sigh of relief. The faster they find some help, the faster Sasuke won't be mad at him any longer.

Sasuke pulls into the nearest parking lot, one filled with a lot of cars outside a nice restaurant. He stops the car in the nearest parking spot and puts it into park. "Give me the damn thing," Sasuke snaps, yanking the map out of Naruto's hands and nearly ripping it.

"Why don't we go in? It's almost lunch time anyway and we can ask were we are and figure it out over a nice meal," Naruto suggests, his stomach grumbling as he thinks about the possible food. The restaurant looks really good and if a lot of people are going it has to be good.

"No."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whines, pouting when he receives a glare from the difficult man. "I'm starving and it's a good idea." Just then Sasuke's stomach lets out a particularly loud growl and Naruto grins. "See, you're hungry too! It's on me!" The grin on Naruto's lips only grows when Sasuke sighs, obviously giving into the blond.

"Fine."

"Yes! Let's go!"

He yanks Sasuke out of the car, dragging him to the door and walking inside. The restaurant is huge. Naruto has no idea what it serves because he has never heard of the place before. He doesn't care so long as he gets good food though. The hostess greets them when they walk inside, a smile on her lips. They ask for a table for two and they get seated.

"Excuse me?" The hostess stops before she can leave. She turns back to the table and smiles. "Where exactly are we?"

She tells them, a polite smile on her lips.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiles. She nods and walks away, leaving the two alone. Sasuke spreads the map out in front of both of them, his dark eyes glancing over the wrinkled paper. Naruto can tell he is annoyed, but doesn't dwell on it when the waitress comes up to ask for drinks.

"We'll both have water, thank you." She smiles and asks if they need more time to look. They haven't even opened the menus so Naruto tells her they do need more time.

"I honestly don't know how you got us this lost. This city isn't on the map. We are probably in the wrong state by now. I think you had us go north instead of south at some point. We are really off track."

"I'm going to have to call the gang and tell them, aren't I?" Sasuke nods. "They are going to kill me! We've been planning this trip for ages now and this is the first time we could all get together. Damn, I hate maps." This gets a soft chuckle out of Sasuke as the raven shakes his head, eyes still trained on the map. Naruto smiles at Sasuke before he picks up his menu to see what they have.

"Hey, Sasuke?" The raven doesn't bother to look up from the map. He has his phone out as well, trying to figure out where they are and how exactly to get back using the iPhone app. It probably would have been easier just to start with that. "What do you want to eat?" Naruto asks, glancing over the menu to try and find something he'll enjoy.

"Just order me a salad," he brushes off, turning the map around so it is facing another way. He pulls out a pencil from his pocket and starts to trace a line.

"You're so boring." Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke, closing the menu at the same time. He's just going to get a burger. He isn't feeling like fancy food right now.

"Careful with that thing," Sasuke says, looking up with a smirk. Naruto raises an eyebrow in question. Sasuke is obviously in a better mood if he is replying like that. Naruto hopes he stays in a good mood. He hates having to deal with a cranky Sasuke.

"And what are you doing to do with it?" he asks. He obviously knows the answer, but he decides to play along with Sasuke's little game right now. The smirk on the raven's lips only grows and he looks back down at the map, tracing a line with the pencil.

"You'll have to see in the car," Sasuke replies. Well, Naruto wishes the meal was over right now. He would love to see what Sasuke will do with his tongue when they get back into the car. Naruto's always been a fan of a quick make out session behind the wheel. It usually leads to sex somehow or another. He is pretty sure he isn't going to get sex now, because he isn't sure Sasuke forgave him that much. Sasuke probably forgave him enough for a good make out session though.

The waitress comes back with a smile on her lips and asks if they are ready to order. "Yeah, I'll just have a burger, with everything on it. He wants a Caesar salad, with light dressing. Oh, I'll have fries with mine." The waitress nods and walks off to put their order in.

Naruto starts to talk as Sasuke looks at the map, his pencil scratching along the paper as he traces the route to get back onto the correct route. Naruto still has to call Kiba and the rest, but he can worry about that later. Right now, he's just going to stuff his face with the burger and hope Sasuke can find the way back so they aren't too late for this trip. He knows his friends are going to kill them.

Naruto pays for the meal just like he said and Sasuke finishes the trail on the map just in time. He folds it up neatly and they both use the bathroom before they go back out to the car. This time Naruto sits in the driver's seat, a smile on his lips as he runs his fingers over the steering wheel. This is the first time he'll be able to drive Sasuke's new car.

"Dobe, stop admiring the damn car and drive," Sasuke snaps at him, pulling the map back out. Naruto doesn't forget what he said in the restaurant though and turns toward Sasuke, a smile on his lips.

"But Sasuke, you promised me a kiss," he says cheekily. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I promised no such this."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whines. The raven snorts and turns to look out the window, scanning the street. Naruto isn't going to give up so easily and simply grabs Sasuke's chin, turning his head until they are looking into each other's eyes. "I think you need a reward for being so good with maps anyway." The words are said quietly as he moves toward Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke melts right into the touch when lips are finally pressed together. It doesn't take much for Sasuke to kiss him back, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through Naruto's blond hair. Naruto smiles into the kiss and runs his tongue along Sasuke's lower lips. The raven gladly opens his mouth, sucking in the muscle and playing with it.

They don't pull away until their chests are heaving. Naruto flashes Sasuke a smile, happy when he gets a small one in return. Sasuke's always had trouble staying mad at him for long. "Okay, I'm ready to drive now." Sasuke chuckles, shaking his head as he looks out the window.

"Whatever."

* * *

It starts to get dark quickly, clouds covering the sun and threatening to let rain crash down on the car. When the rain finally does fall, they drive for a while, crackles of thunder sounding in the distance. "Do you think we should stop for the night? Visibility is getting tough," Naruto suggests, squinting his eyes to try and see what is in front of him.

"I think that would be best. I'll look up the nearest hotel on my phone," Sasuke replies. He digs into his pocket, jumping at a particularly loud clap of thunder. A sigh escapes his lips as he unlocks his phone, dark eyes scanning the screen. He types quickly, the results taking longer than he would like to show up on his phone. The phone is about to be thrown out the window when it finally decides to work, the nearest hotel popping up on the screen. "Take the next exit."

"Okay." Naruto turns on the blinker, checking and double checking to make sure there aren't any cars before he moves over. He repeats the process until he is on the other side of the four lane highway. He easily drives off the highway, slowing down as he stops at a red light. He can see the tall Hampton hotel just down the road.

Naruto drives carefully down the road, making sure to keep his eyes open so he doesn't get hit. The parking lot is covered in puddles and he manages to drive into a deep one when he pulls in. "Be careful!" Sasuke hisses, glancing out the window. Naruto rolls his eyes. A little water never hurt anything.

"Do they have a pool?" Naruto asks as he pulls into the nearest spot. They don't have any umbrellas so Naruto tugs on a sweatshirt, pulling the hood up and over his head, hoping it will keep him at least a little dry.

"Indoor," Sasuke tells him, Naruto grins. Sasuke knew exactly what he meant when he asked the question. They are definitely going to go swimming if there is an indoor pool. "You can focus on swimming after we get ourselves checked in. I hope they have rooms."

The pair climbs out of the car and sprints toward the awning. They both let out a relieved sighs when they are finally out of the rain. The ground under their feet, despite being covered, is filled with puddles. Sasuke managed to avoid all of them, but Naruto made sure to step in a few, splashing up water and kicking it around like a little kid. When he kicked water at Sasuke, the raven snapped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the building.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Sasuke asks, getting right to the point when he stands in front of the desk. The woman behind the desk looks up from her book, nodding her head before she turns to the computer. There are a few clicks of the mouse before she turns her attention back to the two males, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, we have a few available. One room or two?"

"One, please," Sasuke tells her and Naruto nods his head, grinning. The keyboard is loud as she hits it, echoing off the walls of the empty lobby. Sasuke digs into his pocket to pull out his credit card, handing it over to the woman when she asks for it. They give her all the information she needs and she gives them the key to their room.

"I'll go get the bathing suits!"

Sasuke chuckles and follows Naruto back outside. The blond run out into the rain excitedly, the hood of his sweatshirt long forgotten as he yanks at the trunk of the car. Sasuke pops the trunk from the keys and Naruto pulls out the two suitcases, closing the trunk before running toward Sasuke. "I got the suitcases! Let's go get dressed!" Before Sasuke can even reply Naruto somehow has his wrist, yanking him toward the door while still holding onto their two suitcases.

"Dobe, slow down." The blond does as Sasuke says, a smile on his lips as he tugs Sasuke to the elevator. He pushes the up button to call the elevator until Sasuke grabs his fingers to stop him. The elevator seems to take forever as Naruto rolls on the balls of his feet, excitement seeping out of every pour of his body. Sasuke rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, finding himself yanked into the elevator before he even knows it is there.

"I'm so excited!"

"I can tell."

Naruto doesn't find the need to say anything back. Instead, he presses his lisp to Sasuke's, kissing him deeply before pulling away with a big smile on his face. "I hope you aren't still mad I got us lost. I promise I'll make tonight worth your while, after we go swimming," Naruto says, a hint of seriousness to his words. Sasuke knows the blond didn't mean to get them lost and he has always found it hard to stay mad at his lover.

"I'll hold you to that."

Naruto presses another kiss to his lips, smiling that bright smile that makes Sasuke's knees so weak.

* * *

"I love swimming!" Naruto cheers, hours later. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond. He doesn't know how his lover stayed in the pool for over three hours. The swim team was good to Naruto back in high school and college. The fact Naruto has insane stamina probably helps as well. "Isn't there supposed to be a lake at that house we are renting out with the others? I like lakes even more than I like pools!"

"Yeah, they should have a lake," Sasuke answers, following Naruto up the stairs. He only lasted about an hour in the pool, opting to read a book as Naruto swam and jumped around in the water. He got pulled back in right before they left, because Naruto insisted he needed to get wet again. At least Naruto had the decency to make sure Sasuke didn't have his book in his hands before pulling him into the water.

"I hope there is like a rope or something to jump into the lake with. I can't wait! This is going to be great. Now, we only have to get there!" Sasuke chuckles, opening the door and letting the blood hoop in first, a grin on his lips as he tosses the towel aside. "We can think about that lake later though! Now, I think I promised you something." Yes, Sasuke can remember that promise.

"I think you did," Sasuke says, kicking the door closed behind him and stepping into the room. Naruto pounces before Sasuke can even process what is happening. The door knob is pressed into his back uncomfortably and his towel drops to the ground. "Dobe, the door knob."

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Naruto pulls away from him, his eyes trailing over Sasuke's body to check for injuries. Sasuke rolls his eyes, shifting over a bit and wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck to yank the male closer. Lips crash together, teeth clashing. Naruto gasps in response to Sasuke's sudden aggression and Sasuke thrusts his tongue into the awaiting mouth, enjoying the feel of his lover's tongue against his own.

It doesn't take long for Naruto to get his bearings and soon tan fingers are laced through black locks, pulling Sasuke's head so it is at a better angle for the kiss. Sasuke responds by dragging his fingers over Naruto's shoulders, nails digging into Naruto's chest as Sasuke runs his fingers over the broad muscles.

He smirks when Naruto's breathe hitches, pale fingers palming his half-hard cock through his bathing suit. Naruto pulls his lips away from Sasuke's, tugging the raven's hair to pull his head back to expose more of the delicious pale neck he enjoys so much. He places soft kisses along the skin and stopping over the pulse point to suck on it, digging his teeth into the skin before running his tongue over it. Sasuke lets out a moan, bucking his hips so they finally connect with Naruto's.

Sasuke moves his hand away from Naruto's clothed cock and runs his fingers along the waist band on his shorts, feather light touches causing a groan to form in Naruto's chest. Sasuke's victory doesn't last for long as his nipples are taken into a sinful mouth, sucking and biting at the little numb before they move to the other one.

The tongue he loves so much suddenly slide down his stomach, swirling around his belly button as Naruto kneels on the floor, tan fingers brushing against the skin on his hips. In one swift motion, Sasuke's swimsuit is around his ankles, exposing him to the room. He can feel Naruto's breathe on his cock and lets out a low moan.

Finally, Naruto moves forward, lips stretching to take in Sasuke's full length. Naruto's tongue runs over the shaft, lapping at the pre-cum already escaping Sasuke's erection. The tongue runs up and down the underside of his cock, causing him to groan in pleasure, his head banging against the wooden door.

He is going to come if Naruto doesn't stop now.

The blond seems to realize this and pulls his lips away from Sasuke's erection with a pop. Lips touch the inside of Sasuke's thighs lightly before a blinding smile is in front of Sasuke's lust filled eyes. Tan fingers intertwine with his own pale ones and he finds himself yanked over to the bed, his back pressing against the blankets.

He lets out a groan when Naruto steps away from him, moving over to his suitcase. He rummages around a bit and Sasuke wishes the idiot would move faster.

Finally Naruto moves back to the bed, placing a bottle of lobe next to them before he trail kisses up Sasuke's body. Lips finally touch again and Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling his body down so they touch. Erections rube together, causes both males to gasp. This seems to get Naruto moving.

The blond fumbles with the top of the lube, finally spreading some onto his fingers. He starts with one, pushing it into Sasuke's relaxed hole, trusting lightly as he wiggles the digit around. A second one is added only moments later, causing Sasuke to gasp. Naruto quickly places his lips back on Sasuke's and Sasuke melts into the kiss, relaxing once again as a third finger enters him. Naruto spends some time stretching the hole properly before finally pulling his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asks, cursing the fact they have to move so slow because it's been almost a week since they last had sex. Sasuke nods his head, his legs wrapping around Naruto's waist as he crashes their lips together.

Naruto lines himself up, pushing his cock head just inside the ring of muscles. Sasuke gasps, pulling away from the kiss. Naruto moves slowly, pushing all the way in and stopping to let Sasuke get used to the intrusion. "Move," Sasuke says only seconds later, breath gone. Naruto squeezes his eyes shut for a second, pulling out and trusting back in. He aims for the spot he knows will have Sasuke see stars and is rewards only a few thrusts later when Sasuke lets out a deep moan, throwing his head back.

Sasuke's moans push Naruto quicker to the edge, his oncoming orgasm causing his balls to tighten. He reaches between the two of them, wrapping a fist around Sasuke's hard cock. He pumps a few times, rewarded when cum squirts out of Sasuke, coating their chests in the white substance. Naruto comes a few thrusts later, spilling his seeds deep inside Sasuke.

Naruto moves both his hands to either side of Sasuke's head, watching as Sasuke tries to catch his breath. Dark eyes look in blue, a small smile on Sasuke's lips as he looks up at Naruto. Naruto returns the smile, leaning down and placing a kiss on Sasuke lips as he pulls out his now soft cock. He reaches over to the bed side table, grabbing a bunch of tissues. The blond pushes himself back; settling himself between Sasuke's spread legs. He rubs the tissues against Sasuke's dirty stomach, brushing off all the cum and moving to wipe the cum running down Sasuke's legs off.

Naruto quickly cleans himself off as well, settling down next to Sasuke and placing his head on Sasuke's pale chest. "I really missed this," Naruto mumbles, his fingers running back and forth over Sasuke's abdomen.

"What, sex?" Sasuke asks, his words sarcastic as he looks down at the blond. Naruto shakes his head, resting his chin on Sasuke's breast bone and giving Sasuke a sunny smile.

"I just miss us. Ever since we started working after college we haven't had as much time for each other. I miss spending so much time with you," Naruto explains. Sasuke can't help the smile form forming on his lips. With pale fingers, he brushes some bright yellow hair out of Naruto's eyes, pushing it away so he can see the eyes he loves so much. "Don't get me wrong. The sex is amazing," Naruto adds for good measure. Sasuke chuckles, leaning down and placing a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I miss it too, Naruto. Now, we should sleep so we can get an early start. Hopefully we can reach the others by tomorrow."

Naruto hums and makes himself more comfortable against Sasuke. The raven wraps his arms around Naruto, making sure they are as close as possible. "I love you," Naruto mumbles, sleepily.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The sun seeps in through the curtain, blinding Naruto as he blinks his eyes open. The first thing he sees is dark eyes looking at him. He smiles when he realizes it is Sasuke and leans forward to place a kiss against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke complies, kissing back and running his fingers through blond hair, twirling the ends around his fingers.

"We need to go," Sasuke says, pulling away from the kiss. Naruto pouts.

"But I don't wanna," he whines, leaning forward to place his lips back on Sasuke's. The lips he is seeking never come into contact with his as Sasuke moves away from him, untangling himself from the blond and getting out of bed. He winces when he stretches, his fingers brushing over the very bottom of his spine. "You okay?" Naruto asks, worry laced in his words.

"Just a bit sore," Sasuke shrugs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yes!"

That has Naruto out of bed. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond, laughing as Naruto happily follows behind him into the bathroom.

Sasuke isn't sure how he's going to sit in the car all day.

* * *

"I'm so sick of driving, how much longer?" Naruto complains, not taking his eyes off the road. Sasuke sighs, shifting in his seat to make himself more comfortable. He glances down at his watch. Naruto asked the same question twenty minutes ago.

"We only have an hour left now. We would be there by now if you didn't insist on shower sex," Sasuke states. He pulls the map out from the glove compartment, looking over it to double check where they are.

"I don't regret that."

Sasuke laughs. He isn't going to tell Naruto he doesn't regret it either. He probably would have gone for another round if Naruto hadn't realized how late it was getting. He doesn't know if he could have driven with his ass any sorer than it already is though.

They sit in silence for the remainder of the drive, Sasuke giving direction whenever they are needed. The exit they need comes into view sooner than Sasuke thought it would and direction are given to Naruto as he tries to get to the little lake house the group rented out for the week.

The road turns to gravel as they drive up the last road, the house coming into view at the end. They can see all their friends outside, playing in the lake. Naruto pulls in behind the nearest car and puts the car into park. He turns to Sasuke, a grin on his lips.

"Do you think they will mind if we just stay in our room all week and have sex?"

Sasuke chuckles. "I wish, but I think they will. They are already mad you got us lost." Naruto seems thoughtful for a second, his eyes lighting up with an obvious idea.

"I know! We should get lost on the way home! I would love another night like last night."

"Dobe."

Sasuke can't help but agree.

**Fin.**

* * *

**I hope the lemon was okay for my first! I also hoped you enjoyed to story! Please leave a review~!**


End file.
